


Orange

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: Orange Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come back to life, Death, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Oikawa is a demon, which Iwaizumi doesn’t know. They are childhood friends, but Oikawa has to leave because he will soon take over as the demon king, and he can’t let Iwaizumi know. They meet years later when a Hero and his crews has come to kill the Demon King.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a song! But this doesn’t mean I will put this in the Vocaloid X Haikyuu series.

Oikawa was sobbing his eyes out. He had no friends, no one to play with, he was usually by himself in this field of flowers at a mountain. He would usually come here to play, but he has no one to play with.

”Why are you crying?” A boy behind Oikawa suddenly asks. Oikawa jumped at the voice and immediately turned, tears still falling out. It was a boy with black spikey hair. He looked around Oikawa’s age, 9.

Oikawa wiped his tears immediately, not wanting to look lame as he gave a fake smile, “Crying? What’re you talking about?” He asks the boy.

The boy just raised a brow and sat next to Oikawa. Oikawa turned away, not wanting to meet the boys eyes. Oikawa is a demon, and when he turns 17, he would have to take his fathers place.

His horns are hidden in his hair, his horns are still small, so it wasn’t sticking out. His eyes are deep brown, and soon it will change red as he grows older, it would be fully red when he turns 17.

”Why are you alone? Do you have no one to play with?” The boy asks him and tilted his head, trying to look at Oikawa, who didn’t turn but respond, “I-...I don’t... I don’t have friends...” He says.

Oikawa wanted to cry again, but he bit his lower lip so he doesn’t, again, it would be lame.

”Oh? Is that so?... I don’t either,” The boy says and leaned back, his hands on the ground behind him to support him. Oikawa blinked when he heard that, so he slightly turned his head to look at the boy.

”You don’t...? Why not?” Oikawa asks. The boy just shrugged, “I mean, I do have friends, but then I feel like they don’t consider me as one, constantly ignoring and ditching me,” The boy says as he lies down on the swaying grass.

It was evening, and soon, the sun will go down. The sight of evening was beautiful though, from where they are.

Oikawa turned away and looked at the sight, “Is... that so..?” He says. Somehow, he wanted to be the boys friend, but he was too afraid to ask, and he didn’t want the boy to know he was a demon, the son of the demon that has taken over their village.

”Hey... Since we both don’t have friends, why don’t we two become friends?” The boy asks as he sat up. Oikawa’s eyes widen as he immediately turned to the boy, “Really?!— You and me?!” Oikawa asks, and the boy nods with a soft smile.

Oikawa’s eyes widen a little more, then tears began to fill his eyes. The boy blinked in shock before panicking, “Ah- Don’t cry!” The boy says as he takes out a handkerchief he’s always been holding on and gave it to Oikawa.

Oikawa shook his head and took the handkerchief, wiping his tears before saying, “No— It’s just—.. You’re my first friend... I’ve never had a friend, before- so Uhm- Yeah... thank you...” Oikawa says, and the first time ever, he felt himself smile for something worth.

The boys heart skipped, before just smiling softly, then opened his mouth, “Oh, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, you can call me Hajime tho,” Iwaizumi says and grinned.

Oikawa just nodded, “Hello Hajime... I’m Oikawa Tooru,” He says, “Tooru,” Iwaizumi responds. Oikawa just nodded and gave another smile.

After that, the two began playing around the field until the sun went down.

Day after day, they would always meet at the same place, no matter the time and wait for each other, and it has been months since then.

One day, the current demon king asks Oikawa before he left, “Tooru, you are smiling a lot these months,” He says. Oikawa stopped before turning to the king. He blinked a couple times before grinning, “It’s a secret!” He says, then ran out.

The demon king blinked in surprise, watching his son leaving before giving a small smile. Honestly, the demon king has always cared for Oikawa, but he was worried that Oikawa needed his own space, his own friends, his own everything, but really, he never gave him it.

The demon king was worried about Oikawa’s future, he was going to be the new king in a few years, and one day, the village, the town, the world they have taken over, will soon come after his son.

The demon king sighed, wishing that the time will take slower so Oikawa can continue to be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a year a half since Iwaizumi and Oikawa met, they even met two other people who became their friends.

“What?! Why?!” Iwaizumi says, his hands holding Oikawa’s cold ones. Oikawa just shook his head, “I-I don’t know... Father said I can’t come anymore... I tried asking, but he didn’t respond...” Oikawa says, looking down with tears filling his eyes, he was going to be lonely again.

”You— What—“ Iwaizumi was at lost for words as he looked down, looking at the hand he was holding. Ever since Iwaizumi first saw Oikawa at the mountain, it was definitely love at first sight. Little did he know, Oikawa felt the same after a little while.

”Too-Tooru— I can go talk to your father about this, okay? How about—“ Iwaizumi says, looking around while panicking, but Oikawa shouted, looking up, “You can’t!—“ Oikawa says, then immediately shut his mouth.

It was the first time Oikawa has ever angrily yelled at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi flinched when he shouted, blinking a few times before looking down at their hands, “Ye-Yeah, I’m sorry... I was panicking...”

The two stood in silence after that, then Oikawa spoke up, spilling his hands away from Iwaizumis and wrapped his hand around his other hand, looking down, “Please tell Mattsun and Makki... I’m sorry...” Oikawa says before taking a step back.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, looking up to see Oikawa’s back facing him, leaving. It pained Iwaizumi that he didn’t go after Oikawa, watching the one he loved leave.

He felt tears coming out before falling down to the ground and sobbed. Oikawa didn’t dare to look back, as his own tears, also fell.

Yeah, if only time was slower, there would’ve been more time, maybe more time for playing,  then explain their love for each other, then Oikawa reveals he’s a demon...

Oikawa wished he did. He wished.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been 7 years since Oikawa left Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi would sometimes go to mountain field to see if Oikawa would come back, but he didn’t. There was one time when Oikawa escaped his castle just to see if Iwaizumi was at the mountain, but nope, he wasn’t there.

Now the two of them were 18. Last year, they heard that the demon king died and the new demon king was immediately born. They don’t know who it is though.

Now, there is also a hero who is born, and he’s gonna kill the demon king, Oikawa. The hero was Hinata Shouyou, a hero born by the the king of their village who was living near them.

”Oikawa,” A guy with messy black hair, Kuroo Tetsurou, called out, walking to Oikawa who was on his orb, probably watching the hero. Kuroo peeked over to see he wasn’t watching the hero, but the usual “Hajime” so Oikawa spoke.

Iwaizumi was in a armor, probably one of the kings soldiers. Then, then Hinata appeared and gave a bowl of food to Iwaizumi and sat next to him, eating together.

”Oya?” Kuroo says and blinked. Oikawa didn’t look satisfied with that, after all, he still loves Iwaizumi.

”Hajime... joined them...” Oikawa mumbled out, which Kuroo obviously caught on, looking at Oikawa, “And?” He replied.

Oikawa looked in pain, his hand brought up to his chest and gripped on the clothing, “I... haven’t told Hajime yet... that I’m a demon... the previous demon king’s son...” Oikawa says, he somehow looked ready to cry.

Kuroo patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile, “He’ll understand... eventually...” Kuroo says, and Oikawa just nodded, wiping the tears that had already formed.

After a few days, their crew came. There were 5 members, Hinata, Iwaizumi, Aone, Kageyama, and Kenma.

”Come out, demon king!” Hinata shouted, outside of the demon kings castle, obviously not gonna walk in. The doors of the demon kings castle began to open, and four people came out.

It was Tanaka and Nishinoya, Oikawa’s guardians, Shimizu and Kuroo, Oikawa’s assistant.

”Oya Oya? The hero’s have finally come, eh?” Kuroo says and smirked before glancing at Iwaizumi who was glaring at him. Kuroo just shrugged before raising his hands, pointing at Iwaizumi.

Everyone blinked and looked at Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi just raised his brow in confusion, “You, you’re probably that “Hajime” guy?” Kuroo says, which made Iwaizumi glare at him.

It was only Oikawa and his family who called him “Hajime.”

”Too bad the demon king isn’t here to say hello, especially in front of everybody,” Kuroo says as Iwaizumi asks, glaring at him still, “What are you talking about?”

Kuroos smirk only widen before saying, “So he really didn’t tell you, eh?” Kuroo asks.

Kuroo then put his hands down to his waist and tilted his chin up a little, “Your precious Oikawa Tooru, Just happens to be the demon king,” He says.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, “You’re lying...” He says, glaring at Kuroo again, definitely not believing in him.

”I-Iwaizumi-san? What’s going on?” Hinata says and looked at Kuroo and Iwaizumi back and fourth.

”Ah right, I bet Hajime never told you guys,” Kuroo says and shrugged, “Hajime and Oikawa used to be childhood friends, but Oikawa left him BECAUSE he had to get ready.”

Now Iwaizumi was beginning to shake, he didn’t want to believe it. Oikawa left because he had to get ready? For what though?

”And you’re probably wondering, “getting ready for what”.” Kuroo spoke up before his smirk became into a terrifying grin, “to become the new demon king, of course,” He says.

”Shut up!” Iwaizumi shouted and grabbed his sword, but Hinata stopped him, “Iwaizumi-san! Calm down!” He says. Iwaizumi was glaring at Kuroo still, not wanting to believe.

Kuroo shrugged once again before magic appeared on his hand, “And Oikawa isn’t coming to fight with us, if you want to meet him, Hajime, go meet him at the mountain field you always played at,” He says.

Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip, looking down, he wanted to go, but he isn’t the chosen hero who was suppose to stop the demon kings evil deeds.

”Iwaizumi-san, please go meet him,” Hinata says. Iwaizumi looked up to Hinata who was giving a soft smile, then at his teammates who were looking at him, nodding.

Iwaizumi lets go of his sword before looking down. Yeah, he’s gonna go, right?...

Chosen or not! Oikawa has to explain everything! After that, Iwaizumi will kill Oikawa, with his own hands, and of course, die with him...

Iwaizumi gave a small smile, of course he’s going to die with someone he loves, he didn’t Oikawa to leave alone, he wanted to leave with Oikawa. He looked up to his teammates and nodding before grinning.

His team smiled back and then Iwaizumi turned, running to the mountain field filled with memories, soon into dust.

 

* * *

 

 

When Iwaizumi got there, he saw Oikawa, sitting on the grass and looking at the evening sun. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile a bit. He shook his head Immediately at the thought and walked towards Oikawa.

”Tooru,” He says when he got behind him. Oikawa didn’t jump or anything, instead, he patted the seat next to him, which Iwaizumi just sat down on.

Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa to see his horns, and his eyes were red, not deep red though.

”I’m sorry, Hajime...” Oikawa says and looked up, his body curled into a ball. Iwaizumi blinked and tilted his head, “For what, Tooru?”

”That... I didn’t tell you I was the child of the demon king,” Oikawa says and looked down, looking at the view in front of him. It will be evening soon, and it’ll be like the day when they first met.

Iwaizumi blinked a couple times before putting his hands behind him for support, “Yeah, I’m angry at you right now,” Iwaizumi says, his tone calm.

Oikawa just slightly chuckled and they both stayed in silence, then Oikawa spoke up again, “How’s Mattsun and Makki...?” He asks. Iwaizumi just shrugged, “They say they miss you, and they’re fine... Wished me luck before I left,”

Oikawa slightly smiled before getting up, “I see... and how are you, Hajime?” He asks and wiped the grass that could’ve got on his butt.

”Oh, angry at you right now, but sad every other day,” Iwaizumi says and watched his clean himself up before also getting up.

Oikawa just slightly chuckled when he felt something pointed next to his head, keeping a smile. Iwaizumi has took his sword out, pointing it at Oikawa’s head.

There was a loud crash and booms way further from here, near the demon kings castle, meaning they are already fighting.

”You’re going to kill me, eh? Hajime,” Oikawa says and looked up again. Iwaizumi just nodded, “And I’m gonna die with you,” Iwaizumi says, bluntly.

Oikawa’s eyes widen as he slightly turned his head, “Why’s that?” Oikawa asks. Iwaizumi just gave a soft small before answering.

Oikawa’s eyes widen.

_”Because I love you”_

And with that, Iwaizumi swung his sword at Oikawa, who obviously dodged it by ducking down.

Oikawa reached in to Iwaizumi and hugged him, “I love you too, Hajime...” Oikawa says and nuzzles his face against Iwaizumi’s neck as he raises the sword.

Iwaizumi then pierced the sword in Oikawa and himself. They both coughed blood. Oikawa didn’t budge, mumbling “I love you” a lot of times.

Iwaizumi just smiled before letting go of the sword and hugged Oikawa back, “I love you too...” He moves one hand and grabbed Oikawa’s hand, intertwining them together.

Then the two collapsed forward, their eyes already closed, still hugging each other with their hands holding each other. It was evening when Kuroo rushes over with the others. Their eyes widen when they saw Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s corpse together on the ground, bleeding like crazy while hugging each other.

”Oikawa!”

”Iwaizumi!”

They rushed over and moved them from the other, but they couldn’t really since the two were holding hands, not even letting go.

”What... happened...?” Kuroo says, before just placing Oikawa down. “Seriously Oikawa? Don’t tell me he wasn’t lying when he said he loved Hajime ever since..” Kuroo says and told the others to lie Iwaizumi down, which they did.

The two corpses layed next to each other, their hands still intertwining each other.

If only the two can reborn in a proper family, proper place, proper town, then they could’ve been able to love each other without hiding anything.

God prayed to himself, seeing what is happening, and let the two reborn thousands of years later, hoping for the two to love each other properly this time.

And with that...

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumis eyes fluttered open. The light was shining at him, so he raised a hand and covered over his eyes. Now that was a weird dream.

Or was it?

Iwaizumi heard a snore next to him and looked over, to see his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, next to him, sleeping soundly.

He smiled to himself as brushed a hand against Oikawa’s cheeks, making the taller one giving a cranky face, then went back to soft. Iwaizumi giggled at that, then saw Oikawa’s eyes began to also open.

Oikawa blinked a couple times after opening his eyes, then looked at Iwaizumi and smiled softly, “Morning, sleeping beauty,” Iwaizumi says and pecked his boyfriends forehead, who gave a giggle in return.

The both of them sat up and Oikawa stretched, then he says Iwaizumi, who was about to get out of bed, “Hey Hajime? You know, I had a weird dream...” He says.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen a little, blinking a couple times, then turned to Oikawa, “What kind of dream?” He asks.

Oikawa places a finger on his cheek and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, “Hmm, well... It was like, a dream where I was a soon demon king, and you were my first friend, and we fell in love but died together after the shrimp and his friends came to kill me...” Oikawa says and puts his finger down, looking down.

Iwaizumi blinked a couple times in surprise before smiling, they both had the same dream.

”Well, you’re alive, so you’re fine, especially with me,” Iwaizumi says and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Oikawa just smiled in response and kissed him back.

Then the two begin to make out.

After that, they went to their university.

”So, let’s do some reading because why not?” The teacher says and passed books. The title read, “A demons childhood.”

”This is a true LGBTQ story about how a demon (King) fell in love with a human boy,” The teacher says. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other, then the book. Some people groaned because they didn’t like LGBTQ.

So, the reading began. Apparently, the story exactly happened like in Iwaizumis and Oikawa’s dream.

”Haha, look it’s us, Hajime!” The dead demon king says, leaning against the window near the human Oikawa, “Shut up, I can see that,” The also dead knight Iwaizumi says and rolled his eyes.

The demon king just pouted and walked over to Iwaizumi before giving a smile, “I’m glad they met each other, it’s like passing down a love generation!” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi laughed sarcastically before grabbing Oikawa’s hand, “Let’s go,” He says and kisses it before slightly smiling. Oikawa just nodded in agreement and grinned widely.

Then the two ghost, the demon king and the knight, disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> yEAH YOU THOUGHT I WOULD JUST LET THEM DIE LIKE THAT?!—
> 
> The god was probably Asahi— even tho he is Jesus—


End file.
